Shadow's Angel
by Koollolly
Summary: A white hedgehog has been haunting the dreams of Shadow and he is desperate to find out who she is. But what if they're more alike than normal, what if she is another ultimate life form just like him? Is she a friend or foe?
1. Haunted Dreams

**Hey! I decided that writing one story at a time was kinda boring so now I'm gonna write a bunch of stories!**

**For those who have read my two other stories, "Life Goes By" and "My Little Girl", you must be wondering "Who the heck is this "Angel" girl?" "Where does she come from?", well my friends, this story will explain all! So read onwards!**

* * *

Shadow's Angel

CHAPTER ONE – DREAMS

He began to yell in his sleep, again.

Tails groaned and smacked his head on the table of the kitchen, Knuckles sighed and Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Are we ever going to have a peaceful night?" said Tails, muffled because his face was still on the table.

"Not a chance" Knuckles sighed again.

"I'll go wake him up this time" Sonic offered as he sped off towards Shadow's room, who was screaming out words that no one could make out.

Sonic opened the door and peered inside. Shadow was thrashing about in his bed, yelling. Sonic could only make out one word, "WAIT!"

Sonic ran over to Shadow and began to shake him. "Shadow, SHADOW!"

I took about a minute, but eventually the ruby eyes opened quickly. He was also sweating like mad.

"You were screaming, again" Sonic said as soothingly as he could.

Shadow only sighed heavily, "Go away faker"

"Seriously though, what are you dreaming about? Is it really that bad?"

"Go away"

"Is it 'bout that Maria chick?"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Sonic retreated quickly as Shadow's fist almost collided with his face.

"Geese, sorry for saving your voice from going croaky in the morning" and with that, he left the room.

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes deep in thought. He wasn't dreaming about Maria, for once in his life. This time he had been having dreams of a completely different sort...

He could still see her in his mind, the white hedgehog that had haunted him in his sleep for the past month. Her golden eyes looking at him in an interesting manner. But she seemed to be deaf. No matter how much he yelled his questions, she did not answer and he would become desperate. He could remember falling to the ground in distress because of the beautiful hedgehog who did not answer him. She would just walk away, leaving him to scream, "WAIT!"

She never did, and this was always the part where Faker, Knucklehead or the freak would wake him up. This girl was becoming quite torturous with every dream.

"Who is she?" he murmured to himself before turning over and pulling the sheets over him once more. Falling into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

**Yeah, I know that the beginning of this was really short but trust me, it will get better and is only the start...**

**Review if u wanna!**


	2. Plans of Her Master

**For those who have previously read my new chapter in "My Little Girl" : See, I told you I'd put this up quickly! Now on with writing the new story...**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while! I have been really busy! Really!**

**Anyway, read on my friends! Or enemies... depends, but I like to think of everyone as friends! X)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Bright golden eyes flashed and they soon became a darker shade of honey. A beautiful white hedgehog smiled to herself as she thought about her recent trip into the mind of a certain black and red hedgehog. He seemed more tortured than last night. Excellent, this is exactly what her master had told her to do.

"Angel!" A voice barked, the white hedgehog turned to face a round man.

"Yes master?" her voice was like nothing that had ever been heard in the history of voices. It was like singing, like a perfect bell that was chiming to a peaceful lullaby, like an angel in the wind. It was so perfect, so beautiful.

"How was he tonight?" her master demanded.

Angel glanced at her master and bowed her head, "He is getting weaker at my presence and more tortured too. I strongly believe that your plan will work master"

Her master smiled at this hedgehog that bowed before him. No robot that he had ever created had ever treated him this grand before. He truly felt like a king sitting upon a throne whenever Angel was around. This was his best work yet.

This time he knew someone would be killed. If Angel had distracted Shadow the Hedgehog enough, he would not be able to focus on the battle and would surely be killed. But another possibility, a certain annoying blue pest would act as the noble hero he always was and would stand in the way of Shadow's death. The plan was absolutely perfect! Either way, one hedgehog was going to die.

"Thank you Angel, you may leave now" he said.

Angel bowed down again, "As you wish. Sleep well master" she said as she got up and left the room, allowing the automatic doors to open before her. She walked around the corridors in thought seeing as how she could not sleep, being an immortal.

Although she haunted the black and red hedgehog, she couldn't help but wonder who he even was. Her master had told her that he was a being exactly like her that was an enemy. He had said nothing more and yet her questions were still unanswered.

Her master's words had been very simple but they contained not enough detail for her. She wanted to know more.

Who was he? Her master had never even told her his name...

* * *

**There is your first look at Angel! I wonder who her master is? Well, I know! But I won't say just in case XD I'm sure you can figure it out though! I'm sure that you are all smart cookies!**

**Bye Bye for now! Thank you for all of your reviews!**


	3. The Morning

**I forgot to mention ages and disclaimer! I'm sorry!**

**Sonic - 18**

**Tails - 11**

**Knuckles - 19**

**Shadow - It doesn't really matter if you think about it but if you want me to be specific, 53**

**Amy - 16**

**Cream - 9**

**Rouge - 21**

**Angel - It's a secret for now (teehee)**

**I no longer have writers block for this chapter! YAY! I worked on this for a while, I hope you like it!**

**I OWN NO CHARACTERS EXCEPT ANGEL! THEY ALL BELONG TO SEGA! **

* * *

Chapter Three

Shadow walked down the stairs, staring at his feet the whole way. His thoughts were still on the white hedgehog who haunted is dreams. He never used to sleep but he had been really tired lately and every night since she was always there.

Who in god's name was she?

When he looked up, he realised that he had entered the kitchen. Tails and Knuckles were already there munching on toast, Shadow just got some coffee.

Tails looked at him in a nervous way, "Um, morning! How'd you sleep last night?"

"Like crap" was all that Shadow could reply, "Where's Sonic"

"Still sleeping, the lazy bastard" Knuckles grumbled, "It's already ten in the morning!"

Shadow began to grin, that was a scary sight if you had never even seen him do so before. "Please, allow me to wake him up" he said in quite a polite manner. Tails and Knuckles sweat dropped. Shadow grabbed a bucket from nowhere and filled it up with water before departing back upstairs. Tail and Knuckles looked at each other nervously. What did that black hedgehog have in mind?...

It wasn't long before they could hear screaming, "AHHHHHH, I"M DROWNING! HELP ME!" They heard a loud laugh as well and soon they couldn't help but join in. Shadow came back downstairs chuckling, "You guys should try doing that sometime, it's a great laugh!" he said as he burst back into laughing. Sonic came bolting down the stairs, dripping wet; the others laughed even more.

"Shadow! That wasn't funny!"

"Maybe to you it wasn't" chortled Shadow, still grinning.

"Yeah-well-just-whatever!" Sonic grumbled before grabbing a piece of toast from the table.

"For god's sake! Dry yourself off before you make the toast all wet!" Tails groaned as he moved the plate out of the way.

"Meh, can't be bothered" Sonic shrugged, but then he shuddered, "Then again, being wet doesn't really fancy me" and with that, he sped towards the bathroom.

"Idiot" Shadow muttered under his breath.

"I'm heading back to Angel Island after breakfast, I think I've left the Master Emerald alone for too long now" Knuckles said after taking a sip of his coffee.

Tails sighed at his friends eagerness to get back to the green rock but cheered up again, "So was the break good for you?"

"I do have to admit, a break was nice" Knuckles admitted but he frowned, "But I swear that if that bat-girl-"

"Aw Knuckles, you're not going to beat up your girlfriend are you?" said Sonic as he came out again. Immedietly Knuckles became angry.

"She is not my girlfriend!" he yelled, but Sonic just grinned.

"Suuure she isn't, then how come I saw you two holding hands a couple of days ago?"

Knuckles blushed ever so slightly, "She was walking away but I had to pull her back to give her more warning about what I'll do if she ever tries to steal the Master Emerald again!"

"That's not what it looked like to me" Sonic laughed.

"Yeah same to you too" Knuckles muttered, Sonic stopped laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, now it was Knuckles turn to grin.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I thought I saw you playing affectionate with Amy if you know what I mean"

"Alright! Listen to me Knuckle-head!" Sonic yelled and soon the echidna and hedgehog were in a loud argument. Tails sighed and Shadow groaned. No peace this morning at all.

Tails looked to Shadow nervously and gulped, "Hey um, Shadow?"

"Yeah?" Shadow never really talked to Tails much so he was actually finding this conversation as awkward as the yellow fox was.

"What are you dreaming about? This has been going on for too long now and I really want to know. This dream has just been coming out of the blue and you're more tired than I have ever seen you before. What's going on?" Tails bravely asked. Usually he had no concern for the black hedgehog but this was really worrying him.

Shadow sighed, not sure whether to tell or not.

"If you want this to be secret then I will keep it. I doubt that these two are listening at all" Tails said as he indicated to the still yelling Sonic and Knuckles, "Shadow, please tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise"

Shadow didn't know why but he felt as though he could really trust this young fox. He looked at him and sighed again, "It's about a girl. Don't take that the wrong way" he said dully.

"I won't, go on" encouraged Tails.

"It's just-" Shadow took a small break before speaking, "I'm not sure whether this is a dream or a vision or a flash back. I don't know. But she just stands there, looking at me. I try to talk to her but she doesn't do anything. I have no idea what any of this means"

Tails frowned, "What does she look like?"

"She's a white hedgehog and she has gold eyes, shoulder length quills" Shadow mumbled, not really sure if he wanted to continue this conversation. He made a mental note to have a talk with Rouge later. It was her who sent him to be with Sonic and Tails for the past few weeks. After a while when she would be there to wake him after his screaming, she had insisted that some time with the boys would be a good idea. He had hated the idea from the start and he still did.

"Hm, well maybe-"

"OW! SHIT! WHAT THE HELL KNUCKLES?"

Shadow and Tails turned to see Sonic clutching at his shoulder which was at a funny angle. Knuckles had his fist raised and looked pretty pissed. He turned to face Shadow and Tails and shrugged.

"Hey, in my defence he went a little too far with the insults"

Tails palm faced himself and groaned, "This morning just gets better and better"

Shadow was trying his hardest to keep a straight face as he looked at Sonic who was clearly in pain; one of his favourite sights.

_Yes Tails, this morning did just get better; a bit._

* * *

**LOL's! Poor Sonic but he really shouldn't have made that certain comparing comment about Rouge and the M.E... You don't want to know, trust me! LOL!**

**I'm sorry if anyone seems out of character! I'm trying my best! **

**Anyways, thank you for your great reviews! ****See ya later! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**I recently saw Shrek 4 too! I don't think this one was as good as the others. I think I would've enjoyed it more if there weren't toddlers running around in front of me and trying to steal my twisties. I'm not kidding! One girl had her head on my lap while she tried to get them! lol! **


	4. Dislocaton and Emeralds

**Hey! Once again, sorry for late updates!**

**Carry on reading...**

* * *

Chapter Four

Luckily there were no breaks in Sonic's arms but it was slightly dislocated. So Tails had to prepare for a lot of painful screams. Shadow just sat back and watched with a blank expression on his face.

"For god's sake! Can't you stay still for once in your life?" Tails yelled at the blue hedgehog who was trying to avoid Tails putting his arm back in place.

"I'll be fine! Really! My arm's not that bad! Honestly!" said Sonic as he dodged Tails once again. Shadow sighed, this was getting kinda annoying. He sped towards Sonic and held him in place. Tails quickly got to Sonic and grabbed the arm, popping it back into place.

"AHHHHHHHH!" (I feel his pain; I had a dislocated shoulder once too! It hurts, trust me)

"Well that was entertaining" Shadow grumbled as he went back to staring at Sonic and Tails with a bored expression.

"Come on! It wasn't that bad was it?" said Tails as he stared at Sonic who was clutching his shoulder in pain. Sonic glared up at his friend.

"Would you like me to rip out your shoulder and put it back into place? Let's see how easy it is then"

Tails sweat dropped, "On second thought..."

"I thought so" Sonic growled as he got up. He flexed out his arm in a possible attempt to make it less painful, or he was doing so just to check whether his arm was fine or not.

Everyone jumped slightly as the door was suddenly knocked upon. Tails ran to answer the door while the two hedgehogs hung back; both trying their best to not look at each other in the eye.

"Hey Tails!" a very familiar, feminine voice cried out. Shadow smirked while Sonic's face fell in horror.

"Hey Amy! How are you?"

Sonic looked up desperately at Shadow, mouthing a very desperate "I'm not here!" before diving behind the couch.

"I'm great! I just need to give Sonic something. Is he here?"

"He should be in the next room"

Shadow looked up and nodded a greeting to the pink hedgehog who had just run into the room, her bright jade eyes sparkling with excitement.

Shadow almost cracked a smile as he raised one finger towards the couch. Amy grinned and jumped behind the couch. Shadow smirked as he heard a loud yelp and shout of, "Traitor!"

"Hey Sonic!" Amy said. Shadow couldn't see either of them but his guess was that Amy was trying to squeeze Sonic to death and Sonic was trying his best to run away. Shadow smirked.

Sonic managed to get up and away from the couch and in another millisecond he made his way to the door; but Shadow got there first.

"It's highly rude to walk out on a lady like that, hasn't anyone taught you manners?"

Sonic glared in a death like way, "You evil bastard" he growled.

"It's the way I roll"

Sonic got tackled from behind, "Aah!"

"Thank you Shadow" said Amy, "At least someone knows how to treat a lady here. You should get lessons Sonic"

"I'd rather die first" the blue blur muttered.

"Me too"

Amy frowned before smiling up at her blue hero, "Anyway, I have something for you!"

"What?" said Sonic, actually sounding curious.

"This" said Amy simply, bringing out a blue Chaos Emerald. Both Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened.

"Ames, where d'ya get this?" Sonic said as he slowly took the shining gem.

"I found it while walking down the beach this morning!" squealed Amy, happy that Sonic was clearly pleased with her.

"Good job Amy" Sonic said with a thumbs up, she nearly fainted of course, "Now we have all seven!" he said as he placed the emerald safely in the nest of his quills.

"All seven of what?" said Tails as he ran into the room.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" shouted Sonic, gleefully.

Tails brightened up, "This is great! Maybe now we can sneak into Eggman's base now and be ready just in case!"

Shadow's ears perked up, "Since when have you been planning on sneaking into his base?"

"For some time" Sonic said simply, "He hasn't been heard from for ages and I think he may have been working on a new weapon to destroy the world and blah blah blah you know the rest"

Shadow frowned, as much as he hated to admit it with all of his heart, Sonic could be right. But what in god's name could Eggman be up to now?

* * *

**I had some fun typing this up, I could picture the first couple of scenes really well.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanx for the reviews, they make me smile :D**

**P.S. I saw Food Battle 2010 from Smosh! SO FREAKIN FUNNY! AND VERY EPIC!**


	5. A Memory

**Agh! I haven't been updating for ages now! I hate myself! But I should be dating more often now cause I've got two weeks of holidays :D!**

**Anyway, continue reading...**

* * *

Chapter Five

_It was completely dark and there were voices humming in the background; that was all she could hear. Angel tried to force her eyes open but it was no use, they remained shut as if they were forced down by weights._

_It all went silent after a while, the people weren't there anymore as far as she could tell; but she felt as though there was a presence nearby. She tried even harder to force her eyes open._

"_She looks very pretty doesn't she?" a young, feminine voice said._

"_I suppose" said another voice but this one was dark and deep, sending tingles up Angel's spine._

"_I wonder what grandfather will do with her once she is complete."_

"_Who knows Maria, who knows...?"_

_Footsteps sounded and they were getting further away. Angel managed to open her eyes for a slight second at that moment but a she could see were two moving figures but they were blurred. One figure was the taller and was blue with gold and the smaller figure next to her was all black with stripes of red._

_Then everything turned black again..._

* * *

"Angel!"

With a snap of her head, Angel broke out of her daze and looked around in shock as her name was called. She turned around to find a robot just standing there and quickly assumed that was what interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"The Doctor requests to see you"

Angel sighed, "Very well, tell him I shall be there shortly"

With that, the robot left to leave Angel dwell in her thoughts once more. It was becoming more often now that these unusual memories ran through her mind but she never knew what any of them meant. Usually it was only voice memories she could hear and sometimes there were sight memories but they never lasted long. That memory had to be the third sight memory she ever witnessed.

With another small sigh, she turned back around and headed to the main room.

"You certainly took your time" her master growled as she entered.

Angel made a small bow, "Forgive me, I was merely dwelling in my thoughts"

"Well dwell on them another time" he growled, "We have intruders entering the base and that black hedgehog is with them. Go out and attack them on sight!"

Angel jumped a little as she heard that the hedgehog was here but what shocked her even more was that she remembered the black and red blur she saw in her memory; a blur that looked oddly like the hedgehog she invaded in his dreams.

Angel pushed aside the thought and nodded up to the man who stared down at her. "As you wish Master" she said before turning to leave, preparing for battle...

* * *

**Review if you wanna!**


End file.
